Chocolate Kiss
by snap-me
Summary: setiap hari Minggu Matt selalu memberikan Mello coklat. Kenapa?


Wkwkwkwk

Aih~ aih~

Saiia lagi pengen bikin fluff~ Ah~ kayaknya masih belum memenuhi syarat, deh~

Tapi gapapa~ Yang penting ada usaha~ Nyok~ mulai~ aih aih~ lagi berbunga-bunga~

xXx . xXx . xXx . xXx . xXx . xXx . xXx . xXx .

_**Chocolate Kiss**_

**Pair** : Mail Jeevas x Mihael Keehl

**Genre** : romance

**Rate** : Teteret teret~ aman-aman saja~ konsumsi remaja~

**Warning** : ??

Oh ya, ada **shounen ai**-nya~ yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ya~ biar gak usah ngeflame~ ntar ffn kebakaran lho~ santai-santai aja~ damai itu indah~

**Disclaimer** : DeathNote © Tsugumi Ohba 'n Takeshi Obata

**Summary** : setiap hari Minggu Matt selalu memberikan Mello coklat. Kenapa?

didasari oleh sebuah doujinshi berjudul sama~ tapi yg asli pairnya Mello-white freak, saiia ganti jadi MxM

_beginian_ berarti Matt's pov

Enjoy~

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Setiap hari Minggu setelah Natal, seluruh anak di Wammy House mendapat sebatang coklat. Itu adalah hadiah kedua favorit mereka di minggu itu. Aku terlalu naif untuk mengatakan kalau aku suka coklat. Jadi, aku tidak memakan coklat bagianku._

_Tapi Mello sangat menyukai coklat._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hoy, Matt! Mana coklatku?" teriak Mello.

Matt yang sedang memainkan PSP-nya, mempause gamenya. "Semua coklat itu bisa membuatmu gemuk, Mello,"

"Kau terlalu cerewet!" kata Mello. Matt memperhatikan keranjang coklat yang dibawa Mello. Penuh.

Tiba-tiba, Roger masuk. Mengagetkan Matt dan Mello.

"Ah! Matt, Mello!" panggilnya. "Mello, apa kau mengambil coklat Matt lagi?"

"Tidak, Roger. Dia tidak mengambil coklatku. Aku yang memberi coklat itu padanya," kata Matt.

"That's right! Dia bilang dia yang memberikannya padaku karena dia memang melakukannya!" kata Mello dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan melindungi dia, Matt. Tindakan Mello itu tidak baik,"

"Hoi! Dengarkan aku, Baldy!" teriak Mello.

"Itu benar," kata Matt. Mello menggigit coklat ditangannya, memandang Roger dengan tatapan-mau-apa-kau-aku-menang-week-dasar-botak.

"Aku tidak makan coklat, jadi aku memberikannya pada Mello. Aku memberikannya saat dia masuk ke kamarku," kata Matt.

Roger hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku duoM itu.

Dia pun keluar dari kamar Matt.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mello menyandar di dinding kamarnya, sambil mengunyah coklat yang ia dapat dari Matt saat pemilik coklat itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kita akan melakukan ini lagi minggu depan (baca: kau akan memberiku coklat lagi minggu depan)," kata Mello.

"Bukan masalah. Tapi reputasi burukmu akan semakin jelek saja," kata Matt.

"Yeah," 'Lagipula aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu' pikir Mello sambil mematahkan coklat dengan giginya.

"Mello," panggil Matt.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Berterima kasihlah padaku,"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Setiap Minggu, aku memberi Mello coklat. Dan Mello memberiku ciuman._

"Mmph...."

_Karena ciuman Mello selalu manis seperti coklat._

Matt dan Mello saling dorong dengan mulut mereka. Matt hanya setahun lebih muda dari Mello, tapi dialah yang dominan di sini. Ciumannya malah jadi brutal.

"Ma... Matt!" Mello memukul kepala Matt sekeras dia bisa. Sambil meringis, Matt melihat Mello yang sedang mencak-mencak.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu! Jangan pakai lidah! Kau selalu melakukan apapun seenaknya sendiri!" Mello terdiam sebentar, sebelum mencak-mencak lagi. "Memangnya kau nggak capek apa, dipukul terus?" Matt meringis pelan sambil nyengir.

"Kau harus memberiku dua batang coklat untuk ciuman jenis itu! Dan sebaiknya kau membayar lagi minggu depan karena ini!" Mello berjalan pergi ke luar kamarnya, terlihat senang-entah-oleh-apa.

_Ciuman itu adalah janji kami. Itu berarti, kami akan berciuman setiap minggu. _

_BAKA FIN_

Yep~ gimana? Kayaknya ini bukan fluf deh~ ini agak mengarah ke rate M~ wah~ khehehe maaf, deh, habis saya nggak terlalu bisa *dudul banget* bikin fluff~ kalo ada senpai yg bisa, tolong ajarin akuh, ya~

Silakan direview~


End file.
